To Kill A Ferret
by harrysinfatuation
Summary: the end of season quiddich match is finally here, between Griffindor and slytherin does Draco have plans? If so how will they affect Harry and Ginny and their relationship? Just read im bad at summaries.


To Kill A Ferret

**disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognise it all belongs to J k Rowling that lucky lucky lucky woman so no suing I have nothing any way.

**Summery: **the end of season quiddich match is finally here, between Griffindor and slytherin does Draco have plans? If so how will they affect Harry and Ginny and their relationship? Just read im bad at summaries.

High up in the air watching the sky with wind blowing through he's already messed up hair Harry contemplated getting to this point, around him sounds played out as the school cheered and booed as the last quiddich game of the season was played between the hogwarts two main enemies Griffindor and Slytherin. The score already favouring Griffindor was slowly getting higher and higher as the chasers played the best games of their lives. One of the players getting more attention from Harry than the others, Ginny with her beautiful wonderful shinny amazing hair that reached almost to the small of her back and figure many of the girls currently at school would die for played the game with all her might a better chaser you would never find nor in Harry's opinion a better girl friend. Suddenly a piercing whistle cut through the air informing all that a time out had been called. Bringing himself back to attention Harry flew down to join the rest of he's team to find out what the new plan was.

The Quiddich game finally back in progress filled the air with excitement and dread as all around the spectators waited with bated breath to find out the quiddich cup winners of this eagerly awaited final match. Griffindors in the crowd cheering in hope that there team would finally show them slimy slytherin's they weren't best at every thing, Slytherin's in the crowd cheering on their team while jeering at the stupid griffindorks seated near them.

The commentator for this match was Dean Thomas Griffindor seventh year who had taken the rains from the legendary infamous Lee Jordon, although Dean had been a hit with the griffindors the other house's admitted if only to themselves that Lee Jordon was going to be missed.

"_There goes Goyle with the quaffle, I'll tell you something e nearly all had a heart attack when it was announced that malfoy was using Goyle as a chaser this year instead of the beater position usually played by him, some body save him he looks like he's going to fall. And we have to ask are selves what the hell was Malfoy thinking letting him play on the team at all! Mind you Malfoys just as bad!"_

"_JORDON" _shouted professor McGonagall

Laughter filled the stadium as well as the air

"_THOMAS I mean Thomas"_ Professor splattered rather red in the face.

"_Ok, Ok, so Goyle of slytherin in possession of quaffle , shoots intercepted by the amazingly beautiful Ginny Weasley, DON'T KILL ME HARRY! Weasley in possession look at her shooting up to the goal, she shoots, SHE SCORES! Another ten points to Gryffindor" _dean shouted into the crowd jumping onto he's feet waving widely.

Ginny grinned and looked around adrenalin coursing through her body, turning around to smirk at the seventh year slytherin captain malfoy Ginny saw that he was already looking in another direction, Harry's and pulling something out of he's sleeve, noticing tat it was a wand and her brain finally catching up with what she was seeing threw herself into action, with a great spurt of speed Ginny pelted towards Harry praying she could get there in time.

Harry in the hopes of spotting the golden snitch looked all around in desperate hope turned round as he spotted a red blur heading towards him, slowing down he was able to recognise Ginny nearing him at top speed, suddenly stopping in front of Harry Ginny had time to give a small smile before the spell she had intercepted hit her leaving her winded making her slowly slide off her broom.

"_GINNY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _

Silence surround the stadium as what had just happened slowly made the way into the brains of all watching and Harry's scream sending shivers down all their backs.

Right by the goals Gryffindor keeper and best friend of Harry and brother of Ginny Ron Weasley watched all the happenings and saw the yellow in colour curse hit he's sister instead of Harry. Time seemed to slow down as Ginny slipped off her broom, Ron being the closest flew with all the power he had n him praying with all he's being to get to her on time. The impact from Ginny hitting him while flying was enough to send him spiralling through the air until he was able to get control of the broom. Checking all over Ginny to make sure she was ok he slowly flew down towards madam Pomfrey but not before signalling up to Harry that Ginny was ok.

Harry frozen by what was happening watched it all not being able to help at, seeing Ron signalling to him broke the paralysed trance that had taken over looking around he saw Malfoy smiling without a care in the world something snapped inside. Harry launched straight at malfoy using all he's quiddich skills to get to him before anyone else, Malfoy seeing Harry coming towards him paled and with sudden insight wished with all he's might that he had not been as stupid, he's father was going to be no help to him now.

The crowd watched with growing anticipation as Harry Potter chased a pale and scared looking Draco Malfoy around the pitch at high speed the only sound that could be heard was the Weasleys in the crowd and the seventh year Griffindors shouting encouraging comments all hoping against hope that Harry would be able to sort malfoy out before a teacher got involved.

After chasing Malfoy half way around the pitch Harry finally had him where he wanted, with a swift push using all he's muscles Harry jumped from he's own broom onto malfoys gaining control of the broom before malfoy who seemed stunned immobile , Harry steered the broom to the ground having to dodge several curses sent he's way by the remaining slytherin quiddich players. Landing he pulled malfoy by his hair getting him to stand up and face him.

"_I'll show you what happens when slimy buggers like you touch MY GIRLFRIEND. I'll make it fair you can have your wand and I'll fight you without one" _

The look in Harry's eyes was enough to send fear flowing through Dracos's body as he knew without fail he was going to regret this day forever, if looks could kill Draco would be worms food already.

Without warning Harry jumped into action punching Malfoy in the face feeling a bone snap, blood flowing from malfoys nose Harry looked before shrugging his shoulders before following the first punch with many others trying to make malfoys face unrecognisable to any who knew him.

Cheers and shouts surrounded the area of the fight until one voice that also sent shivers down many backs shouted

"_THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE! I HAVE NOT BEEN SO ASHAMED OF MY GRIFFINDOR'S IN A LONG TIME. MR POTTER STOP THIS INSTANT!"_

Professor McGonagall seemed to be white and shaking with rage, Harry finally coming to he's senses stopped what he was doing and looking down where malfoy lay blooded and crying he felt arms slip around he's waist.

"_My hero!" _Ginny cried dramatically kissing Harry on the lips.

An almighty crash of thunder sounded over head making all the surrounding crowd look round all paling at the sight before them. Harry to involved in being kissed by the one he loved paid no attention to the goings on around him until his peace was broken by an unwelcome intrusion.

"_Mr Potter we meet again" _

Harry turned,

"_Voldemort" _he acknowledged turning he's back on one of the greatest dark lords seen in centuries, to Ginny he said

"_Look its snake face"_

Turning he's back on a giggling Ginny Harry looked back up to face one of the ugliest things he ever had the misfortune of seeing. Slowly winking at Ginny Harry whispered loud enough for everyone to hear,

"_Have you ever seen anything so ugly before in your life? No wonder he gives kids nightmares!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" _Screamed Voldemort aiming his wand at Harry's chest.

Finito!

Mwahahahahaha cliffie well if I get reviews I might carry on and you can see what happens! Hint hint


End file.
